Carnivalmageddon Preview - Mine is Happy 3
(Mine enters the Underground meeting room with the last of the food she made for White Star) Mine: (Wipes sweat from her forehead) Whew. That was a lot of food and had to make a number of trips but I did it. It's all here. (Black Star and the girls enter) Black Star: Hey Mine! Mine: Oh hey Black Star? How are you doing? Black Star: Oh I'm doing good. And let me guess: You're happy. Mine: Yes I am! How did you guess? Rottytops: Well- Mako: Oh must have been lucky that's all. Ibuki: Wow Mine that's a lot of food you prepared. Mine: Yeah. It was a whole lot of work. Wasn't for McCree I'd never have finished in time. Mako: Yeah we can tell you put a lot of effort into this Mine. Black Star: Yeah. It would be a real shame if something bad were to happen to the food. Mine: Oh I'm sure nothing bad will happen. I was just about to go get White Star. Black Star: Oh Mine I wouldn't leave. Mine: Why? Black Star: Because if you left someone might come and do.... THIS!! (Black Star grabs a tray of food and chucks it at a wall. Soon after that Black Star and the girls start running around, jumping, screaming, throwing food, and breaking anything that gets in their way. Mine just stands her eyes opened up wide as the 4 makes the biggest mess they've ever made. Soon they 4 stop, they are seen panting. Black Star goes up to Mine) Black Star: Yeah.... that might... happen. If you left. Mine:.............. (White Star enters the room) White Star: Hey Mine you got my- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?!?!? (Turns to Mine) Pinky! I don't know if you or my son had something to do this but you are gonna clean up EVER! SINGLE! INCH!! OF THIS MESS!!! WITH YOUR BARE HANDS!!!! Ha! How does that make you feel!? (Mine just stands there in silence. Black Star the girls and White Star get ready for Mine to yell at them. But....) Mine: (Smile) White Star your right this place really does need a good scrubbing. Black Star: HHHUUUUHHH!??!?! Mine: You know if you kids wanted a food fight you could just ask. I would have gladly made more. White Star: What!? You're STILL not mad!?!? Mine: Nope. Cause once I finish I can make this place sparkle! I'll make it shine brighter then a diamond! Rottytops: She can't be serious.... Mine: Anyway I'll be right back. I have to go get some tools and gloves. Black Star: (Pulls out walkie-talkie and whispers) Tatsumi! Mission failed! Repeat! Mission failed! Tatsumi: WHAT!? It can't fail! It can't! Black Star: It did! More forward with Operation: Heart Break! Tatsumi: Oooooh noooooo.......... (As Mine is about to leave the room Tatsumi enters look super depressed) Mine: Tatsumi how nice to see you. Sorry about the mess. Black Star and the girls just wanted a little fun. Tatsumi:......... Mine.... We need to talk... Mine: Talk? What about? (Tatsumi is struggling to do what he's about to do. He looks behind Mine and the others who make motions telling him to do. He then looks back at Mine) Tatsumi: (Inhales) Mine! I've thought long and hard on this! And I've decided: I think you a horrible mean spirited greedy bitch! And... And..... AND I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU! (Everything goes silent as Tatsumi said those last words. Mine shows no emotion what so ever. Black Star and the others stand in anticipation, hoping to see some anger or sadness or anything that's not happy from Mine. While Tatsumi stands there in fear at what Mine will say and do next. He did not want to do this but Black Star was right in saying this might be the only thing that would stop Mine's strange happiness. Mine looks at Tatsumi for a few moments. And.......) Mine: (Smiles) Okay. (Everyone becomes shocked) Tatsumi:......Okay? OKAY!?! Mine I just insulted and broke up with you!! Why aren't you mad!?? Mine: Well for the insults, I think you are wrong about what you said but at the same time, nobody's perfect. I just gotta work on these character flaws on mine. Which will lead me to being a better person. And as for breaking up with me: I see it as an opportunity! Tatsumi: Opportunity? Mine: Yes! For both us! Now the two of us can go out, meet, befriend, and date new people! Maybe the two of us can find that right person that can make us both even more happy then when we were together! (Everyone is in complete shocked by what is going on. Unable to say anything) Mine: So thanks Tatsumi. Now if you'll excuse me I got work to do. (Mine leaves the room, humming happily) Black Star: Its not possible. She's still happy. Why....? Why? Why!? WHY!? WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!!!??!!?!?! (Thunder is heard as Black Star lets out that last "why". Later the 6 Underground members are seen sitting around) Black Star: Well guys.... We lost Mine... Forever... Tatsumi: I can't believe I broke up with her for nothing.... Black Star: I don't get it. That should have worked. Tatsumi: YOU MADE ME BREAK UP WITH HER FOR NOTHING!!! Ibuki: It doesn't make sense. No way can Mine be happy after a break up like that Rottytops: So what do we do now? Mako: So do we gotta get use to a happy Mine now? White Star: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I CAN'T STAND THIS NEW HAPPY MINE! SHE CREEPS ME THE HELL OUT!! THERE IS NOT ANGER!!! ITS NOT NORMAL!!! Tatsumi: Who cares what you feel White Star! You always- (Door knocking. Tatsumi groans and checks the door. Its Brooklyn T. Guy in a black suit) Tatsumi: WHAT!!? Brooklyn: Well good afternoon to you to. Tatsumi: (Sigh) Sorry I just broke up with my girlfriend so I'm a bit peeved right now. Brooklyn: Oh sorry to hear that man. Well anyway I'll just cut to the chase: I'm with the government. And you see we were testing out this new highly experimental Happy Ray. (Shows the Happy Ray Gun) Tatsumi: Happy Ray? Brooklyn: Yeah Happy Ray. Its suppose to help people control they're anger or depression. But see the ray only makes people happy all the time. Even when they shouldn't be. And see a stray ray got lose and we think it may have hit someone here. So has anyone been acting super happy lately? Tatsumi: Wait let me see if I got this right: Anyone who gets hit by that ray is happy all the time? And nothing can make them mad or sad? Brooklyn: Yeah. Tatsumi:..... Follow me I know who got hit. (Soon everyone returns to the meeting room where Mine is just cleaning up with a smile on her face) Tatsumi: See look at her. Brooklyn: Oh yeah yeah yeah that lady is hopped up on happy juice. Ibuki: Can you turn her back to normal? White Star: PLEASE tell me you can make her angry again!! Brooklyn: Relax we can fix her. For once the Government decided to use their brains and put in a reverse ray. One shot and she'll be back to normal. Black Star: Okay great! Bring back our angry Mine! (Mine continues her work but she stops her a moment) Mine: My this has been a hell of day. I had a ton more work then normal, Black Star made a hole in the base, they had a massive food fight, White Star licked my face, which was gross, Ibuki play super loud music which normally would be annoying, and I lost my boyfriend. Its weird I should be angry. But I'm not. I don't know what's going on but this day has helped me see the brighter side of things! This day truly isn't as bad as it seems! (Sighs) I just feel so relaxed, so at peace, and so- (Mine gets zapped by the reverse ray) Mine: So..... Sooooo.... What? What was I.... (Mine takes notice of the meeting room. And its the biggest mess ever) Mine:............................What......???? What????? (Mine's body begins to shake. A growl begins to form. Her eyebrows begin to turn downward. And Mine grits her teeth. Till finally....) Mine: WHO!!!! DID!!!!! THIS?!?!?!?!?! Black Star: SHE'S BACK!! (The group cheers. Ibuki, Rottytops and Mako all hug start jumping up and down chanting "She's back, she's back, she's back. Black Star a happy dance and White Star looks relieved) Brooklyn: Well she's fine now so I'll get out of your hair. (Leaves) (Tatsumi goes up to Mine) Mine: I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! ALL THIS FOOD GONE TO WASTE!! ALL THIS OBJECT JUST..... JUST GONE!!! RIPPED TO PIECES!!! WHEN I FIND WHO DID THIS I'M GONNA- Tatsumi: Mine! (Hugs Mine) Oh man so glad your all right! Mine: Tatsumi! Get OFF me!! (Pushes Tatsumi away) Can't you see I'm pissed off right!?!? Tatsumi: That's WHY I'm hugging you! Mine: WHAT?! Tatsumi: See Mine you were hit by this happy ray. And no matter what happened or any did to you you would never get mad. Hell Black Star made a hole in the wall and you- Mine: Black Star did WHAT!!!???? Black Star: Uuuuhhhh... Mine: YOU MADE A HOLE IN THE WALL!!! Black Star: Uuuhhhh.... Tatsumi called you a greedy bitch and broke up with you. Tatsumi: Black Star! Why did you- Tatsumi suddenly has a feeling of dread. He looks behind him. Mine stands there with an emotionless expression. But her eyes are completely soulless. Suddenly a dark aura begins to surround Mine. She takes a step forward. That single step causes the whole city to shake. Tatsumi and the others begin to back away from Mine as she takes steps forward) Tatsumi: Mine wait please I can explain! We only did all that just so we could snap you out of this happiness! It wasn't right! It wasn't you! Please! Let us make it up to you! Please! Mine:............ You want to make it up to me? Then here's what you do. Black Star: (Gulp) (The 6 Underground members are seen working, cleaning, cooking and everything else Mine would normally do. Mine meanwhile is sitting in a lawn chair relaxing) Mine: Keep working slaves! You still have a whole month of work to do! White Star: Oh why am I doing this! I'm missing Charleyyy. (White Star's about to leave when he suddenly feels the whole place shake. He looks and sees Mine with that dark aura once more. He screams and returns to work. Mine's aura leaves and she smiles. A true smile. And not one created by a Happy Ray) Mine: (Drinks a soda) Ahhhh. Now THIS is true happiness. THE END Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Carnivalmageddon Category:Spinoffs Category:Previews Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan